Welcome to Quartz University, Peridot
by Bluejay215
Summary: Lapis Lazuli was a shut in. She had no friends, as she never had the time to meet people. All of that is about to change when she gets a roommate. Her name? Peridot. Rated T. SU belongs to Rebecca Sugar
1. In which Lapis gets a roommate

**I'm going to try my hand at something different for a change. Oh, wait, I forgot. Hey everybody, Portalfan here with something different! For the first time ever I'm going to be writing an AU fic! For the time being I'm probably not going to have any ships or anything for the main characters (Peridot, Pearl, Lapis) so leave suggestions in the reviews or whatever. I will NOT do Lapidot or Jaspidot because I really don't understand them. Anyway, read/review, and I will see you on the other side**

Lapis Lazuli was just like any of the other college students. She woke up at around 9 every day to get to her classes, came back to her dorm and went to sleep after her work was done. She had no one she relied on, and did mostly everything herself. To her, all of this self-reliance felt like…  
A prison. She never had time to make friends or to just talk to people because she always had to be somewhere. Whether that be work, class, the Library, she never had time to just be HER.

Today, however, was a good day. Today, she got a roommate.  
She was so excited when they told her someone was going to be moving in with her. She would finally be able to talk to someone, have someone to fall back on… Have a friend…  
She ran back to her dorm and started clearing off every surface she could. She needed to look presentable at the very least if she was going to make any friends.  
'This is _so_ gross…' She told herself as she picked up empty soda cans and pizza boxes from around her. Her entire room had been a mess since the first week she was here; she never had time to pick it up.

* * *

Time passed. One hour, two, three, until finally there was a knock at the door. Lapis answered it almost instantly. In front of her stood a tall girl, about an inch or so taller than her, with long arms and slightly spiked blond hair. She was wearing a green hoodie with a yellow Diamond in the middle.  
"Hi, my name is Peridot." The girl said, extending her arm. Lapis stood there for a second before returning the gesture.  
"My name is Lapis. Lapis Lazuli." She said enthusiastically "It's so nice to finally meet you! Come on in!" Lapis grabbed Peridot and dragged her into the room.  
"So I went ahead and ordered you a bed, it should be here within the next week. I've tried the type of bed before they're SUPER comfortable so you really should like it. I don't have much stuff myself since I never really get a chance to buy stuff cause I have so much to pay off here so you can go ahead and put it anywhere. I have plenty of room so bring whatever you want. If you're cool with it I thought we could do a sort of bunk-bed thing to save room so you can put even more stuff in here because I'm sure you're going to want to have a desk and such so the bed I ordered can fit with mine isn't that cool!"  
Peridot barely had enough time to process anything Lapis was saying before she would say something else. Peridot didn't mind how Lapis was acting; She had heard that the poor girl had been alone for quite some time here; but Peridot wasn't ready for the onslaught of things Lapis was telling her.  
"-and maybe you could even fit a desk in over there if you put your bed on that side of the wall! Oh my god, we are going to have such a great time together, don't you think?!  
Peridot just stuttered. "Uh, yeah… I guess. You didn't have to buy me a bed though, I have one in my storage…"  
"I just thought it would be a nice thing to do! I mean, it's not like I was going to spend $800 on myself, right!"  
"$800! You paid that much for some girl you'd never even met! Why?!"  
"Because I wanted to."  
Peridot didn't know what to say. She had thought that the girl in front of her was just going to be another one of those idiot roommates she always had. Sure, she really hadn't been there long enough to figure out this girl yet, but considering she had dropped $800 before they had even seen each other was... probably the nicest thing anyone had done for her in college so far.  
"Uh… Thank you." Peridot said.  
"No problem, friend!" Lapis replied.

 **God damn it. I'm sorry that this is so short but I really couldn't think of any way to continue this chapter. I promise the next one will be longer. Anyway, review, fave, follow, all of that sort of thing, and, as always, see you on the other side  
~Portalfan4351**


	2. In which Peridot is uncomfortable

**Before I begin here let me say that this might suck because I have absolutely no ideas. Feel free to PM me if you have suggestions. I'm so bad at this. Btw this chapter is following Peridot.  
~Portalfan4351**

* * *

The school term had finally started back up, and Lapis and Peridot had finally had a reason to leave their small, cramped room. Peridot still felt a bit awkward around her roommate. She had never had a roommate so… clingy. Most people would assume this meant that Lapis was in love with Peridot (As her friend Jasper was quick to point out), but Peridot knew it was because the poor girl had been stuck with nobody for at least the past year. Peridot would make small talk with the blue girl, but Lapis was more likely to be the one to start conversation. However, Peridot didn't have time to think about this. She had to attend her favorite class: Computer Science.

"Today, we are going to be starting our first major project," said Peridot's Professor, Mr. Universe. "I am going to assign you people to work with. Whether or not you do, is up to you, but if you chose not to work with your partner you will BOTH be expected to turn in a project. Let's begin."  
The Professor began to list off names. Garnet and Amethyst. Citrine and Sapphire. Ruby and Bismuth. Finally, he got to Peridot.  
"Peridot, you will be working with… Pearl."  
'Who is this "Pearl"? I've never seen her…" Peridot thought.  
At that moment, a girl with styled-back, slightly orange hair stood up. She was wearing a blue tank top with a golden star in the middle. She wore a sash of the same color. She had orange shorts on, with pink knee socks and sky blue dance shoes. The girl approached Peridot and sat down next to her. "Hello, it's nice to meet you, Peridot.  
"Same to you."  
Peridot felt uncomfortable. Not like, Lapis uncomfortable. A different kind of uncomfortable. She couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. Was it nervousness? No, not quite. Was it-  
"So, what are we going to do for the project?" Pearl asked, snapping Peridot out of her thoughts.  
"Oh, um… I don't know, make a website?"  
"I was thinking we could…"  
Peridot was back to thinking. She didn't want to shut Pearl out like that but the green hooded girl just needed to think for a minute. Why did she suddenly feel so damn uncomfortable? Maybe she was forgetting something?  
"Oh yeah! I have to go bowling with Lapis tonight… I wonder…"  
"-and then we could demonstrate the uses of Python while we-"She was cut short by Peridot.  
"My friend Lapis Lazuli and I are going bowling tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with? I mean, I'm not going to spend the next couple of months working on a project with you if I don't even KNOW you, right?"  
"I- um… Okay?" Pearl said, flustered.  
"Great! Meet us at the main entrance of the University at like, 8 or so, okay!"  
"Um, sure."

* * *

"Peri likes someooooonnneee~" Lapis teased.  
"I do not! I have to spend the next three months working with this girl. Logically, the best thing to do would be to get to know the girl. Besides, YOU need to make more friends yourself. I can't be your only friend forever!"  
"I'd never get bored of you, Peri! I love you like a sister!"  
"I know, Lapis."  
Lapis looked at the clock. "It's 7:30. We should get ready and go soon"  
"Good idea."

* * *

 **(AN: Before I continue, let me point out that, being an AU, it also has its own twist on history. The Nazis are referred to as Homeworld Gems. Jews are referred to as Crystal Gems, or Crystals. Don't question my reasoning behind this, as there is none. It will not show up at any other point in the fic, and is really just so the next paragraph can fit in the AU.)**

* * *

Lapis and Pearl were already off to a bad start. Peridot almost regretted inviting her new partner with them within 3 minutes of them leaving for the Bowling Alley. They had all filed into Peridot's car (Her being the only one with a driver's license and a car), and almost instantly things were off to a bad start.  
"Hey, Peri? What's the biggest difference between a pig and a Crystal?" Lapis asked  
"I don't know."  
"Pigs don't belong in the oven!" Lapis began to laugh at this. Peridot let out a light chuckle. However, when Peridot looked in the Rear-View mirror, Pearl looked furious.  
"I'll have you know, miss _Lapis Lazuli_ ," She said, anger seeping through in her voice. " _ **I**_ am a Crystal. And I do _NOT_ appreciate you making fun of the atrocities Homeworld Gems did to Crystals during the Second Gem War."  
"My great-grandfather was a Homeworld Gem." Lapis said, monotone.  
The entire car filled with silence as Pearl thought of something to say back. She obviously couldn't. Peridot was shocked at the amount of hate she could feel coming off of the two and filling the car.  
"SO about the game of Gemball last night… Anyone... see… that…" She trailed off as Lapis glared at her. She hated to see Lapis so mad. The only other time it had happened was about two months ago, when she broke up with her first boyfriend…

* * *

 _Flaaaashhhbaaaaaacckkkkkk!  
_

* * *

"I can't BELIEVE him!" Lapis yelled. "That IDIOT thought he could get away with kissing another girl behind my back?!"  
"Lapis, calm d-"Peridot started  
"CALM DOWN?!" She screamed "AFTER I CAUGHT HIM KISSING THAT SLUT CONNIE YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?!"  
"I'm sorry Lapis."  
"It's… Its ok, Peri. I didn't mean to snap at you like that," Lapis sat down, starting to tear up. "It's just… I thought he loved _ME_. I _know_ he's known Connie since he was 10 but….  
"I love him."  
Peridot didn't know what to say. She had never really had true feelings for another person. Sure, she had little crushes, but she had never had the kind of feeling for anyone that Lapis had for Steven.  
"I'm sorry, Lapis."  
Peridot pulled the blue dressed girl into a hug. "It's going to be OK, Lapis. Don't worry"  
Lapis just sobbed into the green hooded girls shoulder, and they sat like that for the next few minutes, in silence.

* * *

The three women had arrived at the bowling alley. It was now Peridot's mission to make sure the other two got along. She couldn't have bad blood between her best friend and her partner! It just wouldn't work!  
Just before they walked in, Lapis' phone started ringing.  
"Oh, hold on let me take th-"She stopped, dead in her tracks. Peridot looked at her.  
"Lapis? What's wrong?" She looked at her phone  
 _[INCOMING CALL FROM: Steven Universe]_

* * *

 **Ok I might as well end it there, as it would be better than continuing on this chapter. Anyway, review, follow, favorite, and send me ideas in the PM's, and I will see you on the other side  
~Portalfan4351**


	3. In Which Pearl Tries to Help

**Hey everybody, Portalfan here with a new chapter. Finally. I'll tell you more below**

* * *

It had been 30 minutes. Pearl and Peridot had just started to bowl without Lapis, at her request, but Peridot was starting to get worried.  
"Take that, Diamond! Perfect game!" Pearl gloated.

"Shut up, Quartz." Peridot replied, obviously worried. Pearl looked at her, grin wiped off of her face.

"Is it about Lapis?"

"Yeah…" Peridot trailed off. "I'm gonna check on her." She stood up, changing into her normal shoes and walking outside.  
"Lazuli, everything okay out-"She stopped. Lapis was sitting on the curb, hands on her face, sobbing. Her phone discarded next to her. Peridot walked out and sat down next to her. Lapis looked up for a second, before just putting her hands back on her face. Peridot didn't know what to do. She had never had a real relationship. Sure, she had One-Night Stands with guys every so often, and she had a fuckbuddy in her Junior Year of High School, but she had never committed.

"I'm sorry." Peridot said, not looking at her. Lapis just continued crying.

"I'm sorry I can't help. I've never had the kind of feelings that you had for Steven. I've always been afraid of commitment, afraid of what that meant. I'm sorry I can't give you advice. I'm sorry I can't do what I'm supposed to as a friend.  
Do you wanna just go home? Quartz and I are done bowling."

"Please…" Lapis replied, hiccupping.

* * *

" _Pick up the phone, you fuck…"_ Peridot thought to herself as she heard the phone ring on the other end. She was calling Steven. Ever since he called her, Lapis had been crying her eyes out. Half the time, it was almost like she had waterfalls coming out of her eyes and mouth because of how she got. She had loved Steven, and it had seemed like he had loved her too.  
She needed to find out what he said.

" _ **Hi, you've reached Steven Universe! I can't pick up the phone right now, so leave a message with your name and number after the boop. BOOP."**_ Peridot couldn't stand his childish voice message. It sounded like he was 10 sometimes. Makes sense, because his dad was the crazy teacher that always acts like he's a rock star, Mr. Universe. Or maybe because his mom was the late Rose Quartz, founder of the college, so he could pretty much do whatever.

" _Wait, Quartz? Is he related to Pearl? Come to think of it, almost everyone here has the name Quartz, Diamond, or Crystal. Weird…"_

Peridot dismissed this irrelevant thought and called once more. One ring. Two rings. Three. Four. He finally picked up.

"Hello?" He said. He sounded just as dead as Lapis had.

"Hello, Mr. Universe. My name is Peridot Diamond, and I am calling on behalf of my best friend and roommate, Lapis Lazuli." Steven was laughing until he heard Lapis' name.

"What about her."

"She has been severely depressed ever since you called her on August 21, at around 8:00 PM. I want to know what you said." Steven was quiet for a moment.

"Why are you speaking so technically?"

"I'm strictly business right now."

He sighed. "Well if you must know, I called to tell her I was sorry.  
"I told her that what happened with me and Connie was just an accident and that she just walked in at the wrong time. I told her that she was the best thing that ever happened to me and I still wanted to be with her."

"That couldn't be all of it. She was too upset."

"I know. She started saying that I was lying and that I'd rather have Connie instead of her. She just wouldn't listen to me, so I hung up."

"Ok. Thank you for the information." She hung up.  
She had heard this same thing before.

* * *

" _I'm sorry, but I can't do this." Peridot said to the boy in front of her. "I can't do this relationship anymore. I just don't feel the same."  
The boy was obviously upset. "I'm sorry. I don't know what it is. You're cool and all, but I don't feel the same way. Goodbye." And with that, Peridot turned to walk home. She didn't know what it was, but she just couldn't do it. At the beginning, she had been head over heels for this guy, but as they got closer physically…_

 _She opened the door to the house, throwing her backpack down on the floor and announcing that she was, indeed, home. She threw off her battered sneakers and stumbled down the stairs into the basement, where she preferred to make her home. Shedding her shirt and pants, leaving herself in only her green hoodie and a pair of panties, she plopped down into the scratched computer chair and turned on her monitor, the music she had left on immediately greeting her. She absentmindedly pulled up some random game to take her mind off of things.  
_ "What if I really hurt him?" _She thought to herself. "I don't wanna hurt him…"  
She grabbed her phone and started to write a text.  
_ _ **Peridot: I'm sorry  
Ronaldo: Why  
Peridot: I don't want to hurt you  
Ronaldo: I thought you were different. I thought you wouldn't leave my because of how "weird" I am.  
Peridot: Im not. Im leaving you so that you don't get hurt.  
Ronaldo: Stop. I don't want to talk to you anymore.  
**_ _She threw her phone down and turned off her monitor. She needed some sleep._

* * *

"How is Ms. Lazuli?" Pearl asked.

"Hm?" Peridot said, distracted. "Oh, yeah. She's getting better. Poor girl… I wish I could help more, but I don't really know anything about working relationships."

"I could help."

Peridot just looked at her. The only reaction Lapis and Pearl had ever been in was the most uncomfortable time in Peridots' College life. She wasn't quite sure why Pearl would be jumping up to help Lapis out when the only time they truly interacted was when Lapis was saying something extremely offensive.

"How could you help?"

"Oh, you know… I've had a relationship or two before. They usually don't end well, so I can say I've been just as down as she is. What happened, though?"

"She caught her boyfriend kissing another girl."

"Who was her boyfriend?"

"Steven Universe."  
At hearing this, the face Pearl was wearing turned from one of curiosity to one of shock.

"Steven? I've known him since the day he was born, Steven would be the last person to ever cheat on someone or try to hurt their feelings. He is a very caring boy."

"Well, tell that to Lapis. She was going to go meet him somewhere and she just saw him kissing Connie. He says that she kissed him and Lapis just walked in at the wrong moment, but I honestly don't think he's telling the truth."

Pearl was silent for a moment.

"I will make sure Garnet, Amethyst, and I have a word with him."

"Thank you."

* * *

 _Bzzt_. Peridot felt the phone vibrate on her chest as she slept. _"It's two in the morning, who is texting me..?"_  
 **Peridot: Who is this?  
Unknown: Someone you should know.  
Peridot: What?  
Unknown: I'm coming to your dorm. I'll be there in a few minutes.  
Peridot: Um, OK?**

Peridot jumped out of bed and bolted to the door as fast as she could without waking up Lapis. She turned every lock on the door and pushed a few chairs in front of it. For all she knew, some random guy was going to come in and either kill them, rape them, or both.  
That was NOT happening.

Soon after came the knock. She was hesitant to look out of the peephole, or even approach the door. Eventually she did, though, so that the knocking would stop and Lapis would get some sleep, something she didn't get much of anymore.  
She looked through the peephole and immediately jumped back in surprise. Standing at her door was someone she hadn't seen in a long time.

Ronaldo Fryman.

* * *

 **Lets talk updating.  
So for the past two months I've been working on school, since that started up again. I've been trying to focus on that, and I've been writing in my free time. I actually went through around 10 different versions of this chapter before I wrote this one, most of them involving the actual conversation Steven and Lapis had on the phone. I eventually realized that it wasn't working, so I tried writing some backstory for Steven, and then some of this from his POV.  
It obviously didn't work the way I wanted it to.  
If I'm not 200% satisfied with something I create, I won't post it. This leaves some crazy gaps between updates. I also have school and other things to focus on. That makes the periods even longer.  
On that note, I'm looking for someone to help me out with writing/editing this fanfic. If you are interested, PM me.  
Other than that, leave a review, follow, favorite, all of that stuff. It really helps with inspiration if you leave reviews or PM me what you think. It tells me what I need to work on and what people are liking. So,  
See you on the other side,  
**

 **~Portalfan4351**


	4. In Which Steven Loves Lapis

_**Hey everybody, welcome to Chapter 4! Nothing really to announce at the beginning, so read on!**_

 _Italics = Flashback or Speaker sentence.  
_ **Bold = Text message  
** _ **Bold Italics = Authors Note**_

* * *

 _(Stevens POV)  
Lapis was probably the best thing that ever happened to me._

 _I had just been rejected by Connie Maheswaran, the girl I'd been crushing on since middle school. She said that she wanted to keep our strong friendship, but I was sure it was for some other reason.  
Needless to say, I was depressed. A few days later, as I sat by myself outside at lunch, she sat next to me. I didn't notice her for a few minutes, so eventually she just spoke up._

" _Hi, I'm Lapis. Lapis Lazuli. What's your name?" I looked up, surprised._

" _Oh, uh, Steven. Steven Universe."_

" _That's a funny name." She said, sweetly_

" _My dad is a rock star. I don't know if that's his actual last name or not, but that's what I was named." She just smiled._

" _Well, I'm named after a Gemstone, and so is pretty much everyone in Beach City, for that matter, so your name is probably the least crazy."_

" _Makes sense." I said bluntly. After a moment of pause, we started laughing. It was probably the first time I'd laughed like that in a while._

" _Well, Mr. Universe, the bell is about to ring, so I'll see you around!"_

 _And with that, she walked off._

 _A few weeks later, I ran into her once again. This time literally. I had just gotten my lunch and was about to go outside since I was still avoiding Connie at the time, when I bumped into her._

" _Hey! Watch were you're goin- Oh, hey Steven!" She smiled brightly, wiping the look of anger off her face instantly._

" _Hey Lapis, how are you!"_

" _I'm good. My friends and I are sitting together. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you were to sit with us..." She said, waving her hand toward the tables._

" _Sure!" She led me to a table with a bunch of obviously athletic and talented people. "These are my friends, Jasper," She pointed to a orange and red stripe jacketed woman, who looked stronger than anyone I had ever seen. "Aquamarine," A blue-hooded guy with dark brown hair. "Yellow," A very intimidating girl with an odd hair style. "And Citrine!" A girl with Amber hair and an obviously too large hoodie to match.  
"Aqua and I are on the Swim Team, Jasper is a Football player, Yellow is the Daughter of the schools owners, Blue and White Diamond. There's a rumor that she has a sister, Pink, but we don't really know, and Citrine… I don't really know what she does, but she hangs out with us a lot. You'd have to ask Jasper."  
It was a lot of information to take in, but I sat down anyway.  
"Hey man, what's up?" Aquamarine asked me, holding out his fist for a fist bump. I took it._

" _Nothing much."_

* * *

She wasn't going to talk to me. I should've realized that by now.  
I was a jerk, blaming everything that happened on Connie. I know it was my fault too; I didn't resist her. I knew it was coming. I let it happen. I begged and pleaded with Lapis, but of course, she wasn't having any of it.  
 _Bzzt._ A call. I look down at my phone. **  
Incoming call from: (435)-135-7609**  
the number was unfamiliar to me, so I just let it ring. It rung again. And again. And again. My voice was extremely hoarse, so I kept a bit dull when I answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

" _Hello, Mr. Universe. My name is Peridot Diamond, and I am calling on behalf of my best friend and roommate, Lapis Lazuli."_ I was laughing. This girl's voice sounded like she had a bad cold half the time, and the other half she was being strangely technical. I was laughing, until I heard the name Lapis. I stopped cold. Just how upset WAS Lapis that she is having her weird friend call me?

I answered as dead as I could. "What about her."

" _She has been severely depressed ever since you called her on August 21, at around 8:00 PM. I want to know what you said."_  
She said the exact date. Why? It's been two months, so how did she even remember that? I couldn't think of a good response, so I just asked the first thing that came to mind.

"Why are you speaking so technically?"

" _I'm strictly business right now."_ The girl said.

I sighed. I really didn't want to talk about it. This whole thing has made me as upset as Lapis, even if she didn't realize it. I tried my best to keep my pride as I said this.

"Well if you must know, I called to tell her I was sorry.  
"I told her that what happened with me and Connie was just an accident and that she just walked in at the wrong time. I told her that she was the best thing that ever happened to me and I still wanted to be with her."

Of course, the girl had some sense or something, because she knew I wasn't saying something. Honestly, I kept it from her because it didn't really fit, and, well, what's the point?

" _That couldn't be all of it. She was too upset."_

"I know. She started saying that I was lying and that I'd rather have Connie instead of her. She just wouldn't listen to me, so I hung up."

I was about ready to stop talking to this girl. Luckily she seemed to know it.

" _Ok. Thank you for the information."_ And with that, she hung up. I laid back in my bed, my eyes starting to water. I missed Lapis. I missed her more than anything. If I were given the choice to talk to either Lapis or my mom, I'd choose Lapis.

* * *

It was 2 AM. I still hadn't gotten any sleep. I had class the next day, and staying up until 5 on Twitter was never the best idea. I went to turn off my phone when I got a text message.  
From Jasper.

 **Jasper: Hey Steven.  
Steven: Its 2 AM. What r u doing up?  
Jasper: I could ask u the same  
Steven: Good point. So wats up?  
Jasper: What did u do to Lazuli  
Steven: Nothing?  
Jasper: Then y is she crying cuz of u  
Steven: I don't wanna talk about it  
Jasper: I will find Ur dorm and kill u  
** _"Over-reacting much?"_ I thought  
 **Steven: she broke up with me cuz of something Connie did  
Jasper: Wat did she do  
Steven: She kissed me  
Jasper: …  
** _"What, can she not believe that? Sure, Connie rejected me in high school but people change…"  
_ **Jasper: I thot Connie didn't like u?  
Steven: idk  
Jasper: k. nice talking 2 u**

And with that, Jasper stopped texting.  
It was now 3 AM. I needed to sleep.

* * *

 _ **I don't have writers block any more if you hadn't noticed. I originally intended for this to be Chapter 3, but I couldn't find a way to make it work properly. After uploading Chapter 2 (Which I might revise and reupload), I found this file in a random folder. I decided to continue writing it (Everything past the fist bump was written today). I also think I've reposed this chapter about 3 times because of little edits. It is killing me. Remember to leave a review, follow, favorite, and PM me if you have anything else to say to me or about my other fanfics.**_

 _ **See you on the other side,**_

 _ **~Portalfan4351**_


End file.
